Memorabilia
by sxcond
Summary: Fluffy Gaunt Family: Merope receives Slytherin's locket.


Falmouth Falcons

Chaser 1

Write a FLUFFY SLICE OF LIFE story about THE GAUNT FAMILY

952 words

Prompts:

15, 3 ,5

(word) radiant

(opening sentence) It had happened again.

(word) valour

* * *

It had happened again. She'd started liking them.

To speak forthrightly, the Gaunt males were a vile pair. Marvolo Gaunt was a boorish and abusive father. Half the words he spoke to Merope were incensed insults, and half the time he would laze about at home, commanding his daughter to complete all the chores. Meanwhile, in contrast to his treatment of Merope, he would dote on her brother, Morfin. Marvolo Gaunt was a true misogynist if there ever was one.

Merope dearly wished to hate them both. They were family, and because they were family but still saw her as a servant, it was easy to despise them. But it went both ways. They were family, her only kindred spirits. And as such, she could never muster the will to loathe them for long.

Surprisingly, a heart of a stone-cold steel trap was necessary to endure the unparalleled agony and loneliness of scorning the only people you've ever known.

Merope did not have that. Timid, submissive—because her family made her so—Merope was not strong enough to hate.

But neither was she mad enough to love them.

It wasn't love, but the cautious creature that was its distant cousin: she liked them. Sometimes.

This was one of those times.

"Order of Merlin, first-class—to Gorgon Slytherin for valour in fighting and defeating some Russian Dark Lord," Marvolo said as he dusted off the plaque.

Merope and Morfin clapped politely. Marvolo chuckled gruffly.

"This staff was Corvinus Slytherin's. Made of pure silver—brought it to all the balls we used to hold, he did. Do you know who Corvinus is, Morfin?" Marvolo cooed.

Morfin nodded exuberantly, and Merope did the same, but with much bashfulness instead of vigour.

Marvolo sneered. He knocked Merope's jaw with the staff. Her eyes watered, but she did not cry. She was happy that he hadn't done worse. It seemed like he was in a jovial and merciful mood today.

"Don't think you can lie to me, _bitch_. Of course, you don't," he continued, "Corvinus hid the Chamber of Secrets while he was still a mere school boy. Pretty impressive, eh? But I'll bet a thousand Galleons that widdle Morfin will grow up to surpass him." He gave her a crooked grin full of yellow teeth.

Merope nodded vigorously. "Of course, Father!"

Morfin preened. "Shut up, _bitch_!" he mimicked, and Merope wilted.

Marvolo placed the staff back into the musty moth-infested cupboard. After several clumsy, graceless gropings of the interior of the cupboard, he finally retrieved what he wanted. "And here is our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin's locket!" he rasped gleefully.

"Gorgeous, ain't it?"

"Yes, Father!" Morfin said, a greedy glint in his beady gray eyes. "Can I have it, dearest father?"

"You can't. It's only for women."

Morfin scowled. He did not like women, especially the woman who left him when he was but a babe.

"Merope. Take it," Marvolo commanded.

Merope did so, uncertainty shown clear on her brows. Was there a trick to his request? A hidden barb that would later sting her? Nevertheless, she complied.

"Wear it."

She fiddled with it for several moments, but ultimately, she could not deduce how to undo the clasp. Generations of inbreeding had dulled her stupid.

Marvolo exhaled. "This is how you do it, fool." He undid the clasp and linked the necklace around her neck. "Wear it with dignity. This locket displays Slytherin's prestige and noble heritage."

It rested cool and smooth on her collar bone. The gold locket was large, the size of half her palm, with an emerald green snake curled into an 'S' shape on the front. Merope marvelled at how shiny it was. And how heavy. She felt as if a heavy burden had been foisted onto her neck. Even so, she adored it.

She adored her father. Her heart was warm and her cheeks blushed like a rose in full bloom. Spring had come again, if only for a day.

Morfin stared at their father, waiting for a cue on what to do.

"You look like a true descendant of the Slytherin line, for once," Marvolo said.

It was a compliment. Merope had forgotten that Marvolo was capable of giving one to her.

"You look nice, Merope," commented Morfin grudgingly.

Merope's smile was radiant. "Thank you, Father."

"Do not disgrace us. After this, I expect to see an improvement in your magic, Squib." Marvolo patted her head like a master would to his dog.

And like a dog, she eagerly leaned into his touch. It disgusted her, how easily she forgot that that very hand had been used to slap her and pinch her countless times before. "O—of course, Father."

"Don't worry, Merope," Morfin lied and faked a smile. "I'm sure you can do it." He would be his father's boy until the very end. If Marvolo had decided to be kind today, he would too.

Merope flushed. Despite herself, hope swelled in her chest that perhaps, this was the day their opinions of her would change. Perhaps, tomorrow, they will still be this way and even years after, they will remain so. Perhaps, with this locket, the Gaunts have finally inducted her into the family after thirteen years of living a house elf's existence.

"That's very nice of you to say," Merope finally said.

It wasn't. It would only exacerbate the bite of the insults he would spit out later when he and her father tired of being 'nice.' She knew they would, eventually.

Just like how Merope did not have the mental fortitude to hate, they did not have the strength to resist their true natures for long.

But the locket of Slytherin's would make a fine memorabilia to mark this moment with.


End file.
